


What Person?

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Disappearing Women?, I haven't caught up, I'm not even at the Bismuth episode, no spoilers guys ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: I CAN'T SUMMARY.A CRINGEY OLD DRABBLE WRITE. TAKE OR LEAVE.A STORY ABOUT DISAPPERING WOMEN AND NO SEQUEL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Create a SHORT story with a big dose of mystery about a woman where a ukulele plays a pivotal role. Write it with only 250 or less.

"So Steven, what did you do today?" Pearl asked after she briefed Steven about their mission that day.

He was sick, so he couldn't go on the missions for the past two days.

They had fought a giant foot.

 

"Well, Connie and I went to the boardwalk."

\---

"Steven, that's a cool song."

"Yeah, but it would be better with my ukulele."

"Where is it?"

"It's lost."

"Oh..."

 

Steven started singing a different song. 

"Which one is that?" 

"My mom and dad sang it in a duet."

"Cool."

 

He continued to sing it.

 

Someone started singing along with him.

Steven spun around and looked around for the person singing along with him.

"Steven?"

\---

He saw a woman, tall and pink, singing along with him. 

They started dancing as well.

 

"Wait. This doesn't feel right."

"What's wrong?"

 

She snapped her fingers.

His ukulele appeared in his hands.

 

"There!"

"Woah, where'd you find this?"

 

He looked up. 

The woman had disappeared.

 

"Steven? Where'd you get your ukulele?"

 

He didn't answer.

 

"Steven?"

 

He still stared at the spot the woman had stood.

 

"Steven?"


End file.
